Fields of Gold
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 9th in Happy Days series. A collection of 10Rose fluff that lacks continuity so doesn't have to be read in order. No depression here! The Doctor and Rose find the true meaing of the word happiness.


For Alyssa: enjoy! and remember... BE HAPPY!

9th in Happy Days series. A collection of fluff where the Doctor and Rose have happy days - no depession here! They don't have to be read in order as they lack continuity.

Summary: HAPPINESS

Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor who.

* * *

Fields of Gold

'How do you like your eggs in the morning?' the Doctors voice rang out through the Tardis. Rose appeared sleepily in the kitchen, her blonde curls had escaped the plaits they had been set into the night before, her baby pink flannel pyjamas hung off her body and fluffy slippers warmed her feet. She rubbed her eyes sleepily

'Huh?', the Doctor grinned at her, he was dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt, his brown spiky hair stood manically into the air and his glasses hung off the edge of his nose. Dark stubble covered his chin and he flashed her a boyish grin

'I said, how do you like your eggs in the morning?' he sang, Rose grinned back - his eyes sparkling

'I like mine with a kiss'. The Doctor held his arms out to her

'Well come on then!' he exclaimed, she laughed and walked over to him so she stopped just in front of him, he grinned and pressed a big kiss to her forehead

'Mwha' he grinned. Rose smiled and stepped into his arms so her head rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head onto of hers

'You alright?' he murmured as she squeezed him

'Yeah' she sighed happily. He smiled down at her

'I like your pj's by the way' he told her smiling. Rose raised her head to look at him

'What's wrong with my pyjamas?' she asked glaring at him. He laughed loudly

'Nothing - you just look adorable in them' he praised her with a familiar glint in his eyes. Rose raised her eyebrow and rested her head back against him

'Corny' she muttered under her breath.

'Hmm?' he asked. She grinned up at him

'You're so corny!' she repeated louder. He pulled a face of mock hurt

'Miss Tyler! How you wound me!' he gasped. Rose laughed softly and poked him in the ribs

'Aw! You're a grown Time Lord, you can take it' she teased. He let a small smile pass over his lips.

'You're going to have to make up for it' he told her- his eyes sparkling. Rose raised her eyebrows at him

'Is that so?' she asked

'Most definitely' he murmured. Rose grinned at him and framed his face with her hands.

'Why Doctor, I think you're taking advantage of my soft spot for you' she murmured. The Doctor beamed

'Your soft spot for me?' he asked, she gave him a blinding smile - her eyes twinkling

'Yes'. He wrapped his arms around her waist anchoring her to him

'Well I think you're going to have to tell me some more about this soft spot' he whispered. Rose looked up at him and smiled

'Come closer' she whispered - he did. 'Even closer' she whispered 'You see its a secret'. The Doctor grinned at her and moved his face a centimetre from hers.

'That's right' she whispered 'Now you see...' she began but was cut off by the smoke detector blaring. The pair jumped apart

'What's burning?' she asked, he grinned at her as he turned back to the cooker

'Your eggs for the morning' he laughed, she joined him in laughter and soon they sat down to burnt eggs for breakfast.

Soon after, the Doctor and Rose were both showered and dressed

'Rose?' the Doctor called out from the control room

'Yeah?' her voice floated back through the Tardis.

'Come here please' he called; she appeared instantly in the doorway

'Yes...' she asked as she smiled at him. He grinned when he saw her, her blonde hair was piled onto her head so a cascade of blonde curls fell down her back, a black tank top and a pair of jeans showed off her figure. She grinned at him as she waited for him to speak, he was wearing his signature suits with a light brown shirt, he'd left the collar of his shirt open so Rose could see some dark curling hairs from his chest.

'I'm taking you somewhere special' he told her smiling

'Really?' Rose asked teasingly. He nodded

'But you have to close your eyes first'. She obliged and shivered as the Doctor walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulders. He placed one daffodil above her ear and another one threaded through her hair. He gently dropped a chain of daffodils around her neck and opened her hand to place a bunch of the golden yellow flowers in her palm. She squeezed her hand shut around the flowers and made a face of confusion with her eyes still shut. The Doctor stepped back and admired how the golden petals set off her hair

'Beautiful' he murmured

'What?' Rose asked.

'Just beautiful' he said warmly, Rose half smiled

'Can I open my eyes yet?' she asked. He beamed at her

'Of course' she opened them and saw the daffodils in her hands; she looked at the ones on her neck and felt the ones in her hair. She gently fingered the chain around her neck

'Doctor' she breathed 'This must have taken you ages!' she exclaimed in wonder, he didn't reply - he only beamed at him, she couldn't help but return her smile

'So where are we going?' she asked after a moment. He grinned and began to hit buttons on the consol.

'Daffodil' he replied.. Rose scrunched her face up

'Daffodil?' she asked. He nodded

'It's a planet - 4th in the Botanique system'

'Why's it called Daffodil?' she asked. He grinned mysteriously at her

'You'll see' he replied. She smiled shyly at him and wrapped a curl around her little finger, he grinned and hit buttons on the control panel.

Soon they had landed softly and the Doctor held his hand out to Rose, she accepted it gratefully and squeezed his hand

'Come on then' she moaned

'What?' he asked feigning innocence

'Blow me away'. He laughed and pulled her closer as they moved towards the doors. They slowly swung open and Rose grasped as she saw the world around her. In front of her was a field of gold, daffodils covered the ground in all directions, a sea of yellow was everywhere until it was met with the piercing blue of the sky. Rolling hills of gold surrounded them and the smell of flowers sweetened the air

'Oh my' Rose whispered. 'That's...' she gestured around 'That's beautiful' she breathed. The Doctor grinned bathing in her reaction. It was moments like these that made their lives worth while. The Doctor took her hand and pulled her down into the fields of gold so that around them was only beauty and above them was only sky. Rose rolled into the Doctors arms and looked up into his eyes

'Thank you' she whispered. He gently stroked a golden petal off her face.

'What for?' he asked.

'For showing me life' she replied with all the love for him in the universe shown in her eyes

'And thank you' he murmured, she raised and eyebrow in question 'for showing me how to live'. Rose smiled at him

'You and me Doctor, we're two halves of a whole'. He beamed at her

'Agreed' he murmured softly as his lips softly met hers. The Doctor and Rose both knew that life without each other wasn't worth living - this was why they clung onto their happy days like gold. They were destined to lie together in these fields of gold that would only be sweetened by their love - they were as one, and they knew life was made for them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


End file.
